


Undertow

by Miss_M



Category: True Detective
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Death, Drabble, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: He listens.





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for “Haunted Houses.” I own nothing.

Billy Lee Tuttle calls him ‘son,’ Major Salter calls him ‘boy.’ Words which diminish but do not obliterate. 

Children screaming underwater: the land and the weather swallow them up, cannot digest them. Terry Guidry chafed raw with grief, undiminished by poverty and isolation. Joel Theriot drowned out by silence. Charmaine Boudreaux disposing of answers which do not satisfy her like used paper plates. Kelly Reider trapped forever in a humid little room, mosquitos drawn to blood and semen. Nothing stops up any of their ears.

Rust doesn’t want to hear, but who gives a fuck what he wants? He listens.


End file.
